Anticipation : An Alternate POV
by itsactuallycorrine
Summary: What happens when Abed contacts Annie after his conversation with Jeff? A short drabble about how Asian Population Studies ended from Annie's POV, including the whole ensemble. Implied Jeff/Annie


Sitting on her bed, Annie numbly glanced at her phone when it signaled a new text message. She didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to text, she just wanted to sit here and mope.

It had been hard enough texting Abed that Rich had said no. By now, she was sure the entire group knew she had been rejected. Again.

At times like these, she really missed Vaughn and the uncomplicated relationship they shared.

"Troy and Abed in the moooorning! Troy and Abed in the moooorning! Troy and Ab-"

Annie answered her phone. "What is it, Abed?"

"I told Jeff about you and Rich, and he took off running through the rain. He might be showing up at your apartment. Although I think it may be way too early in his character development for that kind of move."

Annie's heart began to race. Was Jeff running to her? She felt lightheaded and sank onto her bed, staring intently at the door. "Abed, will you… Will you wait with me?"

"We'll all wait with you," Shirley answered. Annie realized that Abed must have put her on speaker phone without warning her.

"Good luck, Annie!" Britta called.

"Britta, you're not mad, are you?"

Annie heard a rustle from the other end, and then Britta's voice was much closer. "Of course not. Whatever Jeff and I had, I'm over it. Well, mostly over it. But I know that you feel much more for him than I ever could, and well, you guys are-" Annie could hear Britta's voice thicken "you're the best friends I've ever had."

"Oh, Britta!" Annie's eyes watered, for a good reason this time, and she heard Shirley making comforting cooing noises to Britta. "I love you guys."

Pierce cleared his throat obnoxiously. "Not to break up the hen party here, but how long exactly does it take to get to your apartment?"

"By car, about five minutes. On foot…" Annie stopped to do the math.

"Assuming Jeff's maintains his rate of speed the entire distance, and doesn't run into any snags, he should be there in 20 minutes," Abed answered. "He left here around nine. It's 9:15 now, so I'd say within the next five to ten minutes, he should arrive."

"Honey," Shirley coo, "tell everyone what you told me."

Andre spoke up. "Just before Abed came out, Jeff and I had a real heart to heart. I told him how much a good woman can change you, and make you someone so much better than who you are."

"And then the text… and then he ran… And-" Troy stopped there, obviously getting choked up. "It's so romantic!"

They waited, together, for an hour, before Shirley and Andre finally had to leave to go get the boys, and Troy had to take a drowsy Pierce home. But Britta and Abed stayed on the line.

At eleven, Annie finally sighed over Abed and Britta's chatter. "Guys, I don't think he's coming."

"Sorry, Annie," Abed said.

Britta echoed it. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. But maybe it's for the best! A guy like Jeff could never be selfless enough for you. He's too much into himself. You deserve better."

"Rich was better," Annie murmured, "and he still said no."

"Oh, Annie."

Annie couldn't help but wince over the pity and sadness in Britta's voice. Shaking it off, she forced an extra shot of peppy into her own. "That's okay, guys. Thanks for staying up with me. I'll see you Monday."

"Annie, wait!" But Annie had already disconnected. Tossing her phone onto her bed, she sank down into the comforter and pulled the pillow over her face, and screamed.

Flopping onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, she wondered where Jeff had gone tonight. She wondered what could be so important. Jeff had to have known what everyone would think once they put the pieces together.

Her phone signaled another new text message, and Annie groaned and groped for her phone. It was from Rich.

_Jeff just left. He wants me to teach him to be a better person. I meant what I said, you ARE a great girl. When I'm done with him, he'll deserve you._

Annie laid back down, her mind reeling. Jeff had run to… Rich? To become a better person? For what?

As much as she tried to resist it, she couldn't help but warm to the little glimmering sensation in her chest. It felt a lot like hope.


End file.
